


“If That’s Your Boyfriend (He Wasn’t Last Night)”

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have several little snippets running around from "The Second Coming" challenge and decided to tidy them up a bit and get them off my laptop before the 12 Days of Revels begin.</p><p>Inspired by "Sons of Anarchy" episode "Fix."</p>
            </blockquote>





	“If That’s Your Boyfriend (He Wasn’t Last Night)”

“

 

Like what you see?” The woman asked as she slid up on the bar stool next to Charlie.

 

“Hmm?” Charlie asked, turning to see one of the secretaries from Frank's office beside her.

 

“Mindy,” the woman said, sticking out a hand for Charlie to shake. “I saw you yesterday when you arrived for your meeting with the bigwigs. Some sort of secret agent woman from what I hear. Wouldn’t even tell us your name.”

 

With a chuckle, she shook the woman’s hand. “Charlie. What was it you were asking?”

 

Mindy nodded her head towards the poker table where Miles and Bass were holding court. “Saw you eyeing Monroe. Was just asking if you liked what you saw.”

 

“I definitely like what I see,” Charlie replied with a sly smile at the other woman. “What’s his story anyway?”

 

“He and Matheson were assigned here a few weeks ago and he certainly didn’t waste any time making the rounds.”

 

Charlie looked back at the woman.“Really?”

 

“I don’t want to brag or anything,” the other woman said demurely. “How about you? Anyone special?” Mindy asked, pointing towards the ring on her finger.

 

“You could say that,” Charlie murmured as she drained her glass and chucked it at her husband's head, causing Miles to burst out laughing as Bass turned to her with a hurt expression on his face.

 

“Hey Dickhead, Mindy here says you’ve been fucking your way through Frank’s secretary's. What gives?”

 

“Charlie, you know I’d never do anything like that.” Bass responded with a whine, causing Miles to laugh harder.

 

Charlie frowned at the other woman, sliding off her bar stool. Heading towards the lady’s room she flipped her husband the bird.

 

“What the hell?” Bass muttered, throwing his cards down as he charged after his wife.

 

Knocking on the door, he ducked his head inside only to yank it back out as something shattered against the door. When no further missiles were forthcoming, he opened the door wider, slipping into the small room. “Charlie.”

 

“I’ll be out in a minute,” she barked, slamming her fist against the wall.

 

“Baby, you can’t let them get to you.”

 

She turned to face him. “Did they get to you?”

 

“Charlie, we talked about this…” he tried to say as she shoved him back towards the door, his eyes going wide at her anger.

 

Stalking towards him, Charlie grabbed his shirt yanking it open, buttons flying everywhere as she pushed it and his jacket down his arms, pulling his mouth towards hers.

 

His lips curved up in a predatory smile as he let his jacket fall to the floor. Backing her into a corner, they both worked to get her pants off.

 

She had her legs wrapped around his waist in seconds, her teeth biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood when he tilted her hips and thrust into her with a groan.

 

Her head bounced off the sheet rock in time to his thrusts as his lips chewed on her collarbone.

 

Clutching at his shoulder blades, she was looking right at the door when Mindy came casually strolling in.

 

Charlie smiled, biting her bottom lip before tugging Bass’ face to hers.

 

“Charlie, baby, no one else but you,” Bass moaned against her lips.

 

Charlie kissed him to the sound of a slamming door and Miles’ laughter.

 


End file.
